deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunther Hermann
Gunther Hermann is a cybernetically-enhanced super agent working for UNATCO's male mech, Anna Navarre's partner, and later hired muscle for MJ-12. Standing at six feet eight inches tall, the commandant of the UNATCO weapons course is well-versed in the use of deadly weapons such as assault rifles, plasma cannon, flamethrowers, and combat knives. In the game, it is stated that Hermann has killed close to a thousand people. He is voiced by Jeff Groteboer. History A "mech-aug", or mechanically augmented agent, Gunther is resentful of the arrival of a new breed of nano-augmented UNATCO agents whom he fears will replace his generation. Like fellow UNATCO mech and friend Anna Navarre, Gunther has sacrificed societal acceptance for enhanced mission performance by volunteering for his first-generation mechanical augmentation. He deeply resents "the infinite power of nano-augmentation", as well as the agents who utilize them. While his augmentations grant him strength and speed far beyond that of normal men, they have also left him disfigured. His ability to upgrade his biomechanical mods is also finite, and they are prone to the degradation of any constantly operating piece of machinery. He receives significant wear in his line of work, and is often returning to Dr. Jaime Reyes for a tune-up. The player's first encounter with Gunther is optionally rescuing him from the NSF terrorists at the base of the Statue of Liberty in the first mission. Whether the player does this (and whether the player arms Gunther, or makes him run back to base unarmed) sets the stage for how Gunther feels about the player throughout the game. Gunther is next met in the break room, where he is complaining to Navarre that the staff have a plot against him. They know he likes orange soda, but when he presses the orange button, the machine dispenses lemon-lime. Anna suggests that his hand might have slipped, but he rejects this theory. The player next meets Gunther at the end of the NSF generator mission, where Gunther takes over for JC. Gunther is next seen in Battery Park, if JC gets that far after UNATCO raids the 'Ton. Later in the game, Gunther is sent to kill JC Denton, whom he engages in a French cathedral, linked to the Knights Templar, in Paris. The player is given the choice between calling out Gunther's killphrase or attempting to reason with him. If he is killed, Walton Simons tells JC that he only sent Gunther because he was tired of him complaining about wanting to avenge Anna Navarre and wanting a tune-up. It is possible to avoid fighting Gunther Hermann several ways. Gunther is supposed to be killed here, and, like Anna, while it's hypothetically possible to go around him, the game treats him as dead after Paris. Behind the Scenes Gunther has a heavy German accent, as well as a love of murder and mayhem that endears him to Anna Navarre. If she is killed, Gunther shows an uncharacteristic distress. In the Paris Cathedral personnel-quarters, the player can read the Cathedral chef's diary stating that Gunther had been waiting for JC for a long while, and that he thought he heard him cry once. Hacking into Gunther's Unatco computer reveals a wealth of badly-spellt correspondence. Hermann is apparently paranoid; an overheard conversation between Gunther and Anna Navarre reveals that his large fingers may also hinder his ability to operate soda machines, although he insists that the "maintenance man" switched the cans of orange soda in the machine with lemon-lime, as "he knows I like orange." The player can read an e-mail from Jaime Reyes quoting an anonymous e-mail from a mech-aug (clearly Gunther, judging from the bad spelling) in which he expresses concern that he and those like him will be "sld at flee markets... old gray golems for scareing the children." Gunther often finds himself fantasizing about ever more impractical augmentations he believes his superiors might offer him, such as a head-mounted gun, or "skul-gun" (sic), that would allow him to kill without using his arms. When the player returns to the ruined UNATCO base in the sequel to Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War, a conversation with a NPC confirms that Gunther was indeed a victim of conspiracy by the maintenance men. Also, it can be learnt that a skull-gun shipment was received by UNATCO a little while after Hermann's demise. Trivia *He speaks with slurred speech, and it is never revealed in the game if this is due to a speech impediment or to him not completely learning English (though we never hear him speak his native German, although if you attack him after on the roof of the compound housing the destroyed power generator in the 3rd mission, he will say "mein gott!"). *Note that you'll see Gunther's killphrase referenced as well on Navarre's computer, but clicking on it does nothing - you have to get this from Jaime Reyes in Paris by telling him to stay as a spy when he asks. *Gunther's killphrase is Laputan machine. *Uttering the phrase "Laputan machine" in Gunther's presence detonates an explosive device in his chest. The phrase itself refers to the flying city of Laputa from Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels in which amazingly skilled engineers are forced to work with ancient tools such as compasses and quadrants. Quotes * "Now everyone will see why I need a skull-gun." * "No. I wanted orange. It gave me lemon-lime." * "I want to be the one to execute Lebedev." * "Again they ignore me. Again they think they have a better punishment for a traitor than a shotgun to the head." * "No, I cannot forgive. No... not the killing of Agent Navarre. I will follow you.Denton, I will get you!" * "I see you, a thief on the roof. My new satellite link has both infrared and the x-ray spectrum. I see your heart beating. I see you are afraid." pl:Gunther Hermann Category:UNATCO Category:MJ-12